


A Confirmation

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Mystic Gays~ [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Not quite fluffy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Jumin can never makeup his mind about Hyun.  He is too outlandish, too flashy to be serious friends with.  But he knows that he cannot deny the pull that he has forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I have fallen~
> 
> A bit of explanation for the story.  There are a few chats where they accuse Jumin of being gay and I know that in one of them, the original text asks if Jumin is a wizard, not gay.  In Korea/Japan, there is a joke that if people remain virgins until they are 30+, they can use (black) magic.  I don’t know wtf the translation team were thinking when they completely changed the ‘joke’ there.

 

 

“Stop here,” Jumin mutters.  The chauffeur brakes gently.  “Come pick me up when I call you.”

Jumin sighs.  Zen—Hyun Ryu, he should say—can be a predictable bastard.  All of this talk about the hacker and his new project must have been weighing heavy on his mind for him to have taken his bike out for a ride again.   As far as Jumin knows, Hyun has not done that in a while.

“Running away, is it?” he calls out upon finding Hyun looking over the hilltop.

“Oh,” Hyun looks and sounds sorely disappointed.  “It’s you.”

“Were you expecting anyone else to show up?” Jumin smirks.  “I’m the only one who knows where your secret place is.”

“If you’re only here to taunt me, fuck off,” Hyun growls.  He turns around and leans over the ledge.

Jumin walks up to the ledge and pushes on Hyun’s shoulder lightly.

“What the fuck!” Hyun yells, leaping away from Jumin.  “That was dangerous!”

“I hardly pushed you.  There was no way that a man of your size could have fallen over from that impact,” Jumin reasons.

“I told you to leave already,” Hyun retorts.

“I take orders from no one, least of all, you.  Go on.  You can tell me what’s been weighing on your mind.”

Hyun scoffs.  “It’s creepy when you pretend to be nice.  Why don’t you try being nicer to women around you?  Starting with Jaehee.”

“She’s my secretary,” Jumin answers.  “I have no obligations to play nice with her, nor has she requested it.”

“There’s a reason why people think you’re a freakin’ wizard,” Hyun huffs out.  “Have you ever dated a woman seriously in your fancy little life?”

“I fail to see how that relates to the conversation we are having right now,” Jumin replies.  He should have known better than to come here out of concern.

“You can leave, then.  We’re not friends.  We’re merely members who belong to the same association.”

“I keep telling you, I don’t take orders from other people.  You’ll feel less cranky if you can learn to share your troubles with others.”

“Says you!  It’s not like you go around telling us when you have some shit you’re dealing with.”

Jumin stares at Hyun, who glares back at him.  They keep up the staring contest until Hun sighs in resignation.

“I’m just tired and stressed from the new play, okay?  Not to mention that we’ll be having an RFA party for the first time since Rika died.  I don’t want the new girl to be scared by this hacker who are after us.”

“Is that all?” Jumin prompts.

“Don’t pull Freudian shit on me.  That’s not all but it is all that I’m willing to share with you.”

“Hmm.  This displeases me,”

“Well, then.  You can take your displeased ass elsewhere.”

“I’m afraid that I can’t do that,” Jumin deadpans.  “I’m here because I need to confirm something.”

Jumin strides towards Hyun until they are stood toe to toe.  Hyun arches an eyebrow, confused but also amused.  Reading people has always been a necessary skill for Jumin that he learnt at a young age.  For him to survive in the world that he was brought up in, it was do or die.

Ever since he met Hyun, something about the arrogant bastard drew him in.  They argued and stood on opposite ends more than half the times that they spoke, that was true, however Jumin could not shake off that feeling.  Despite the teasing and media’s speculations, Jumin had to ascertain himself of this one thing.

“Hey, what do you think your doing? F—”

It’s easy to silence Hyun as their lips meet.  Jumin watches as Hyun’s surprised expression melts into that of a relaxed one as his eyes slips closed.  It strikes him as odd that Hyun is not pulling away or forcibly pushing Jumin back.

“Why did you not stop me?” Jumin asks, ending the kiss.  Hyun doesn’t even raise his hand to wipe his mouth.

“I don’t know!” Hyun explodes.  “Fucker. You took me by surprise.  What if there had been someone watching us?”

“Rest assured you are the only person I know to be obscure enough to come to this place.”

“Don’t call me ‘obscure’ when you are here, too!  Don’t forget that I only met you because you happened to be here a few years back!”

Jumin clicks his tongue.  “You are right.”

Hyun glares at the ground, kicking at a tuft of weed growing on a dry patch.  “Why did you kiss me?”

“I had to confirm something,” Jumin answers.

“Have you reached your conclusion then, Mr. Director?”

Jumin isn’t a hundred percent sure himself.  At least one thing is clear. “I don’t hate you as much as I believed.  You are not so bad.”

Hyun grits his teeth.  “What does that mean? Ugh.  Whatever.”

He scrunched up Jumin’s shirt front and pulls him in.  The kiss is rushed and rough, something that Jumin cannot compare to his past experiences.

“What did _you_ kiss me?” Jumin asks.

“Dunno.  I’m outta here.”

Jumin watches as Hyun stomps off.  He straightens out his necktie and shirt.

Well.  Things just got more . . . exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> the way Jumin talks to everyone is as if they are his underlings. it pisses me off but his voice his hot so I forgive him.  
> you can expect a smutty follow-up in the near future.  I also write about gay volleyball dorks and homoerotic ice skaters so please check it out. it's not like I want you to or anything, b-baka
> 
>  
> 
> ~~fun fact: my sister’s Korean name is ‘Hyunbin’ and I always call her ‘bro’ cuz there are famous male actors with the same name and hearing Zen’s real name reminded me of it.~~


End file.
